


Brave New World

by evilcupcake



Series: Goodbye Texas, Hello Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Alpha Pack, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, I'm mean to Stiles, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Protective Derek, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Piles, but she'll get a happy ending, cool big brother, sorry - Freeform, stiles parents are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moves to a new town and meets a few new people but is she ready to move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strawberry Blond Goddess

Conner walked around the new house. It was small but yet it felt big. When you first walk in there is the living room to your left with the dining room to the right. The kitchen is off the living room with stairs between the kitchen and the living room. Upstairs there are three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Stiles and Conner’s room are next to each other connected by the bathroom.

“What do you think?” his mom asked.

“I love it.” he told her with a smile.

“Why don’t you and Stiles go explore the town?” mom asked. He nodded his head and walked around the house looking for his sister. He found her in her room holding her red hoodie.

“Stiles?”  He walked up to her and saw tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

“I miss him” she said in a small voice that cracked a little.

“Me too but we got to learn how to live without him.” He said pulling her into a hug. “Mom wants us to explore the town, want to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, lets go.” she gave him a small smile and pulled away. She put the red hoodie on and he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the stairs.

“Can we walk?” she asked on the way out the door of the house. He looked at her with a questioning gaze he must have seen something in her face because he nodded his head and put his keys in his pocket.

They walked until they reached the woods, they looked at each other.

“Are you sure you want to explore the woods, I mean I’m clumsy and there’s a lot of branches and roots and many, many, _many_ things to trip on. “ she said waving her arms toward the forest.

“I’ll make sure you do trip.” He said smiling she nodded her head and then they walked into the woods with Stiles holding Conner’s hand, they walked until they forgot which way was home.

“Were are we?” she asked with fear in her voice just on the edge of having a panic attack.

“I’m not s...”

“Um hello?” Conner was cut off by a girl with strawberry blond hair and with the pretties smile. They turned to look at her and there was a loud growling sound coming from the bushes behind her.

“You’re on private property.” She told us as the growling got louder. The next thing she knows she’s sitting on the ground having trouble breathing, with black spot swimming in her vision. Conner was sitting in front of her and the strawberry blond girl was behind him with a concern look on her face and behind her was two guys who looked like two kicked puppies.

“Breath, Stiles breath, breath with me.” She finally heard Conner. After a while she had her breathing under control and looking at the new people. Conner helped her up to her feet and then she hide behind him grabbing the back of his shirt.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m Lydia.” She said with a smile looking at Stiles.

“I’m Conner and this is my sister Stiles. Who are the guys who look like kicked puppies behind you?”

“Oh, that’s Isaac and Scott. Look it’s not safe in these woods so try and stay out of them.” Lydia informed us.

“Well we’re sort of lost.” Stiles said coming out from behind Conner after she deemed them not a threat. Just as she said that, there was a loud howl followed by several more.

“Follow us and be quick.” She said. We followed Lydia at a fast pace with Isaac and Scott behind them. She would have tripped a few times but Conner helped her stay on her feet.

They came to a shell of a house that looked like it was burned down. There was an older man, in his mid-forties, with black hair and glowing blue eyes standing in front of the house.

“Why did you bring them here?” the man growled.

“It was too far to take them to their house and the others were getting closer, this is the safest place for them for now.” Lydia told the man.

“Bring them in and hurry.” The man waved them in. Once they were in they noticed there was several people inside with glowing yellow eye and claws. Conner pushed her behind him and stared down the people in the room.

“Put the claws and glowy eyes away.” Lydia said slapping the guy closes to them on the back of the head, who had glowing blue eyes like the guy in the front of the house.

Just as they put the eyes and claws away there was loud growling sound coming from outside, she looked around her brother and out the window and saw five people with glowing red eyes.

“Allison and Peter stay with them and make sure they stay safe.” The guy with glowing red eyes said. Before they left the house they started to grow hair on their face and let their claws out and their eyes glowed. Most were yellow but there was some blue and one red.

The girl with long brown hair and the bow and arrows, she was guessing her name was Allison. The older man with blue eyes and that looked like the others, she was going to guess again and say that is Peter.

“What the hell is going on?” Conner asked.

“We’re under attack by a pack of werewolves that are alphas.” Allison said.

“Werewolves. Ha ha ha that’s really funny, no serially what the hell is going on?” Stiles said. Just as she said that some guy was thrown in through the door, it looks to be the tall dark one.

After a while the guy with red eyes came in with the others behind him, they all had blood on them.

“I’m sorry but the Alpha pack sees you as are friends so now you’re a target, from now on you’ll have one of us with you at all times.” The guy said. A blond walked up to her and smiled.

“I’m Erica, and the big grumpy guy over there is Derek, are Alpha. That’s Boyd, my boyfriend. Scott and the hunter is Alison. Over there next to Lydia is Jackson and Danny, and that’s Isaac and Peter.” She said pointing to each person.

“I’m Stiles and this is my brother Conner.” Stiles told them.

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Jackson said.

“It’s a nickname, trust me you wouldn’t get my name, I don’t even know how to pronounce it.” She explained.

“You should get home, it’s getting late. Isaac you stay with them tonight.” Derek said, and Isaac nodded coming to stand next to them.

“We don’t need a bodyguard.” She said.

“Would you rather have a blood thirsty alpha kill you?” Derek growled. She thought about it for a little bit, if it happened at least she would be with Eli.

“Stiles.” Conner hissed giving her a warning glare. Right, she promised she would never try to kill herself again but if death came naturally then she won’t fight it.

“Fine, my mom won’t like it.” She told Derek.

“He’ll go through your window and your mom won’t know.” He told her and she nodded her head. Isaac led them out of the house to a Toyota.  Her heart started to race and Isaac’s head snapped up and looked at her and Derek came out of the house.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked.

“Can we walk back?” she asked giving the car a wary look.

“It’s fast and safe to drive.” She started to shake and step back on unsteady legs. Fuck, she was having a panic attack over a damn car.

Conner grabbed her hand glared at Isaac as if he was the reason to upset his sister.

“Breath.” Conner told her and she tried to match her breath with his.

“Um, ok, we’ll walk.” Isaac said giving them a confused look.

When they got home Isaac disappeared to the side of the house. The brother and sister walked into their new home and saw their mom sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Did you have a good time?” she asked.

“No.” Stiles said going up the stairs. Conner sat down next to his mother and sighed.

“She had two panic attacks and we met some new people.” He told her.

“Is she ok?” she asked.

“Now she is but for how long?” he asked.

 


	2. The Doc Needs Help

Stiles was sitting on her bed with her journal and Isaac was lying next to her watching TV. Isaac usually stays the night every night since she met Derek and the Alpha pack. So far they haven’t tried anything and it’s been a month.

_Dear Eli,_

_I start a new school tomorrow, but good thing is I’ll have Isaac and the pack. They don’t know about you or anything that has happen the last four months. I’m afraid if they find out they wouldn’t want me around or they would pity me. I’m tired of it, you know. I wear you hoodie most days and when I can’t I wear one of your shirt that your mom gave me. Your mom still talks to me every now and then. When we first moved here she sent me all of your cloths and told me to do what I wanted with them, along with your books and a few other things. She’s hurting, but who doesn’t._

_Forever and always,_

_Stiles_

_p.s. I saw Conner checking out Isaac’s ass and I’m pretty sure Isaac knew._

The first day of junior year was tiring. Conner kept asking if she was ok and her mom texted her every thirty minutes asking if she alright. She thinks that the teachers know about Eli, by their looks they gave her. She hates her chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris.

The only good thing was that she had at least one person from the pack in her classes at all times, but she didn’t share any classes with Conner.

After school she spotted a familiar Toyota in the parking lot.

“What are you doing here” she asked Derek as he open the passenger door.

“Get in.” he told her.

“Why?”

“I have something you need to see.” Was all he said glaring at her.

“Do we have to drive?” she asked.

“Yes, it’s too far to walk.” He told her gesturing to the car looking impatient. She pulled her phone out and sent a text to Conner telling him she was going with Derek somewhere and she’ll text him later.

She got in and her heart spend up. The past four months she has avoided cars as much as possible. Derek looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she try to calm down.  She closed her eyes until they stopped. As soon as the car was in park she jumped out of the car and took a few steps away from it.

“You ok?” Derek asked looking a little worried. She nodded her head and followed Derek into the, _animal clinic_?

“Hello” a man behind the counter said. “My name is Deaton and I’ve been waiting for you Stiles.”

_How the hell did he know her name?_

He turned around and walking into his office and they followed. They set down on the chairs in front of Deaton’s desk and Deaton sat across from them.

“I’ve been waiting for you to come to Beacon hills for years.” He told her.

“What?”

“I needed both of you here today because I need help.” He told them ignoring Stiles question.

“With?” Derek asked.

“You too are mates. Stiles do you know what a mate is?” he asked.

“No.”

“It means that you too are made for each other. Werewolves mate for life.” He explain while she started to panic and she shook her head.

“Nope he is not my mate, he isn’t the person I’m meant to be with.” She said standing up and she saw a hurt look come across Derek’s face before he started to glare again.

“You feel connected to him, don’t you?” he asked. She didn’t answer but she sat down again running her hand over her face.

“Well I need two people who are connected to help me with something. That something is a spell.” He told them.

“What kind of spell.” Derek asked while Stiles was thinking about Eli and Derek.

“It’s a spell to find my sister.”

“I’ll help” Stiles said without hesitation.

“There are a few down sides to the spell though, I won’t know what they are until we do the spell but it’s not dangerous.” He told Stiles.

“I’ll do it too.” Derek said.

That happened to be the exact moments Stiles phone rang she look up at Deaton and he nodded for her to answer.

“Hello?”

“Sweetheart, were are you?” her mom asked.

“With a friend, he needed help.”

“Ok I just got worried when you didn’t answer my text, when will you be home?”

“I’m not sure I’ll call you when I leave but I got to go so love you”

“Love you too” she then hung up and turned her phone off and placed it in her pocket.

“Ok let’s do this.”

They were sitting down on the floor in one of his exam rooms and were sitting around a map. She watched Deaton place four white candles down at the corners of the map, with three rocks in the middle of the map.

“You may see someone you wish to see and they will appear on the map and you may see something you don’t want to, that your mind forgot.” Deaton told us as we held hands. They nodded and he began a chant.

_She was standing on a deserted street with nothing around it. She walked down a little ways and saw a red truck come down the road. Eli’s truck. She looked the other way and saw the other bigger truck come down the same road._

_She’s going to see Eli die._

_Everything seem to be going slow motion as she watch the bigger truck crash into Eli’s smaller one._

That’s when she started to scream.

Someone was pulling her against them and rubbing her back and talking to her but she was still in her mind watching Eli’s truck get smashed.

“Eli!” she sobbed.

“Shh, its ok you’re safe. Stiles you need to calm down you’re going to pass out.” Someone told her.

She just cried harder until all she saw was black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read so any mistake are mine  
> I also happen to write this late at night   
> hope you enjoy


	3. The Sharing of Pain

Stiles woke up felling really warm. She opened her eyes and was looking right at green ones. _Derek Hale, she was lying on Derek Hale._ Then she remember what happened and all she felt was sadness and Derek whimpered and nuzzled the top of her head. She got off of Derek and turned to Deaton.

“Did you get what you needed?” she asked her voice cracked and it hurt to talk.

“Yes, thank you but do you mind telling me what you saw?”

She didn’t answer instead she walked right out of the clinic and walked home. Once she got home she ignored Conner and her mom’s question and walked straight to her room. Where she clasped on her bed and reached for her journal and red hoodie, but it wasn’t there. She pulled all her pillows off her bed and looked threw her closet and desk. Then she sat down in the middle of her closet and tried to think about where it was.

It was in her back pack, which she left in Derek’s car. She put it in there this morning because she wanted to feel a little closer to Eli.

She pulled her phone out just as Derek came through her window. She looked up and gave him wide eyes. He looked around her room then back to her, sitting in a cloths pile.

“You forgot this.” He said handing her, her back pack. As soon as she got the back pack she ripped it opened and pulled the red hoodie out and put it up to her nose and gave a little happy sigh. Derek sat next to her.

“Are you going to tell me what the hell happened back there?” he asked.

“I really don’t want to.” She told him in a small voice looking down at the hoodie in her lap.

“You smell of someone but its faint and it’s not your mom or brother, or the pack.” He told her.

“If I tell you, you promise you won’t treat me different?”

“I promise.” He held up his pinky finger and she hooked hers around his.

 “His name was Eli.”  She started, then she told him everything from how they met until they moved to Beacon Hills.

He was quiet along time until he let out a sigh.

“I went through the same thing at your age.” She gave him a confused look.

“Her name was Page and I want her to be with me forever and never get sick so I had someone turn her, but the bite didn’t stick so I killed her to end her suffering.” He told me.

“Does it get better?” she asked.

“Eventually.”

After that she told him about her parents and how she came to live with the Grants.

After she was done tell him about her past, he told her about his.

That nigh she fell asleep next to Derek on her cloths pile feeling better than she had since Eli died. Later after Derek was asleep she got up and sat down at her desk, she turned her little lap on and pulled her journal out.

Dear Eli,

I found someone who went through the same pain I did. His was a little different but he still lost someone at a young age. And his family, just like I did. I saw something today, something I wished I never saw. It was how you died. Derek made me feel better today, he made me feel happy and not so alone and it’s the first time in a long time.

Forever and always,

Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read all mistake are mine  
> wrote this late at night  
> hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read sorry all mistake are mine  
> hope you like


End file.
